Talk:Pride Lands
Penalty For Tresspassing From the article: "Should any outsider be found within his lands, they must pay with the lives of their children." Is that ever actually explicitly stated? I always inferred the rule to mean iany/i Outsider caught in the Pride Lands would be put to death, child or not. I also thought Zira offered Kovu as the pound of flesh knowing that Simba would not have exempted a child from that rule. Ggctuk (talk) 22:51, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :That's correct; we can reword the article. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:14, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Man I wish the story of the first King was expanded on. Would make an excellent movie if it was fleshed out some more, y'know? Like a Lion King: Origins or Lion King: Beginnings.Werebereus (talk) 02:40, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I know, right? I would especially like a movie about Mufasa and Scar as cubs. Just the entire history of the Pride Lands would be nice. xD --'Honeyfur' 02:42, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::GET ON IT DISNEY. Yeah, I'd really like to learn in depth why Scar became the way he did. And, of course, if Uru or Ahadi was the heir of Mohatu. Personally, I vote Uru, for the sake of not having the pridelands monarchy be so male heavy. And, well, Ahadi was some sort of gold or weird tan according to the books (comparing his book colors to mufasa's book colors they don't seem the differ much), which means Uru had to be brown. And who else is brown? XDWerebereus (talk) 02:49, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :I think it was Uru myself. I mean, the fact that she was sent to find water rather than Ahadi suggests that she not only knows the layout of the kingdom better, but that she's taken on the heavier responsibility herself. --'Honeyfur' 02:56, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::True. You'd expect the male to be actively fixing problems, not staying home trying to keep the piece. Then again, the hyenas were around, and hyenas aren't to keen on attack a male lion. 'Course, Mufasa and Taka were males, but not full grown.Werebereus (talk) 03:20, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Like Taka would do any good. xD To be fair, Uru would be on her own, so she'd have to be fairly strong herself to brave the savanna alone. Like Nala. --'Honeyfur' 03:24, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Uru is a lioness, they usually don't have it as bad as males when they go it alone. (Mane=Heat, Heat=Exhausting quickly, Exhaustion=Bad Hunts, Bad hunts=Starvation, Starvation=Death). The Pridelands seems to produce some specimen lionesses though, if Sarabi and the many Sarabi-esque females are anything to go by. Not to knock the Nala-esque.Werebereus (talk) 03:37, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Sarabi is definitely of a heavier build. I wish we could have seen her fight more in the first film. She didn't really get to stand off against Scar, as he hit her rather suddenly, but I bet she would've been a sight to see. Not sure if Uru was built like her, though. Scar seems rather lightly built, and he certainly didn't get that from Ahadi. --'Honeyfur' 04:17, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :: I don't think he gets it from either parent, to be honest. Scar himself said his genes were pretty crappy, in comparison to Mufusa's bulk. Maybe Uru was the source of said bad genes. Maybe he was just born runty?Werebereus (talk) 05:17, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::He's pretty lazy as an adolescent, so that might be why. xD --'Honeyfur' 01:29, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Tusked Hyenas I don't think the Tusked Hyenas would be the ones we saw in the film, as they positively don't have tusks? Still, a tusked breed is interesting. Definitely deserving of it's own article, imo.Werebereus (talk) 02:53, June 2, 2015 (UTC)